shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Nodes
Node Node magic taps the natural pools and streams of power that collect and run below the earth. This power is not visible to the unpracticed eye, but those with the appropriate sensitivity know that collection points called earth nodes are awash with power that can increase the effects of spells and produce other magical effects. Earth nodes are rare and cherished points in the Underdark, and their discoverers jealously guard the knowledge of them. However, many earth nodes that possess no natural outlet to the greater tunnel systems of the Underdark remain undiscovered, and others are simply unappreciated by the Underdark creatures that live in or near them. DETECTING EARTH NODES The boundaries of an earth node are not visible to the naked eye, but they can be detected. Any creature that comes within 30 feet of the outermost layer of an earth node is entitled to a DC 20 Intelligence check, or a DC 20 Spellcraft check if she has the Node Spellcasting feat. A successful check of either sort reveals the source and direction of a concentration of earth power. Characters with the Node Spellcasting feat recognize this power as an earth node, though they cannot determine its extent, shape, or class without physically mapping it. Earth nodes do not respect tunnel boundaries, mineral deposits, open space, or solid rock. Some lie entirely within cavernous hollows, while others are completely merged with solid earth and stone. One portion of an earth node may lie within a tunnel or cave, while other portions stretch into stone and earth. Some earth nodes extend partially or even fully into the surface world.thumb The strength of an earth node is indicated by its class, a number usually between 1 and 5. The higher the number, the more powerful the earth node. Weak earth nodes are far more common than strong ones; half of all earth nodes are Class 1, one-quarter are Class 2, and most of the rest are Class 3 or Class 4. set of shells, or layers, equal in number to its class. For example, a Class 1 earth node has one layer, while a Class 4 node has four layers. Each layer of a node has its own class rating. The innermost shell has the highest rating, equal to that of the entire node. Each additional layer has a class rating 1 point lower than the layer it encases. For example, in a Class 4 node, the innermost Class 4 layer is encased in a Class 3 shell of larger size, which is in turn surrounded by a Class 2 layer, which is surrounded by a Class 1 layer. See Diagram 4–1 for an example of a Class 3 earth node. The size of an earth node is often, but not always, related to its class, as shown on Earth Node Table. EARTH NODES POWERS Voici les 3 pouvoirs les plus communs des Earth Nodes, d'autres plus rares peuvent aussi exister. Magie Améliorée : +1 Caster level / Node Class ( Jet de Spellcraft (Node DC + Spell lvl) Grimoire Mineur : Lancer un sort à partir de ceux stocker dans la node (Node DC + Spell lvl) Cache : Il est possible en action Standard d'effectuer un Jet de Spellcraft (Node DC + 1/2 Item Caster level) pour cacher un objet au choix dans la node (capacité maximale de 10ft cube par Node Rating) Un Jet raté fait en sorte que l'bojet ne peut pas entrer la node pour les 24 prochaines heures. Il n'est pas possible de cacher des créatures vivantes ou intelligentes à l'intérieur. IL est possible de crécupéré son objet à partir de n'importe quelle node dans le monde en effectuant à nouveau un Jet comme pour le faire entrer. Il est possible de voler un objet qu'ont n'a pas nous même glisser dans la node, mais il faut alors être dans la node originale ou l'objet a été caché et faire un jet de Spellcraft (Node DC + Caster level du propriétaire) MINAGE ET AUTRES MODIFICATIONS Characters capable of using node magic can modify earth nodes in a variety of ways. For example, such a character could customize a living space, or create a temple to a particular deity (or ideal, or fiend), or open up an earth node that is completely coexistent with solid rock, or make any other physical modification of the node’s space. Customization must be done by the appropriate physical means and takes the same amount of time that such a project normally takes. Ensuring that the node remains magically intact during the process requires a successful Spellcraft check (DC = node’s base DC + 10) by an overseeing character with the Node Spellcasting feat when the customization is complete (or after each week of an ongoing customization project). This check represents the character’s attempt to mentally smooth and reroute the earth flows in light of the new physical configuration. Each unsuccessful check permanently reduces the node’s class by 1. Node Spellcasting - Permet d'uiliser la magie des Nodes plus efficacement pour augmenter ton niveau de lanceur en effectuant un jet de Spellcraft (Node DC + Spell lvl). Il peut également essayer de lancer 1 des sorts contenus dans la node en effectuant un Jet de Spellcraft (Node DC + Spell lvl), il doit alors dépenser un sort de même niveau pour la conversion. Il peut choisir de le mémoriser à la place et l'utiliser même sans être dans la zone d'effet de la Node. SOURCES : - Underdark (WotC) Catégorie:Rules